vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
This page contains vehicles '''used in episodes of . Elena Gilbert's SUV '''Elena's SUV is a 2008 Ford Escape. It was first seen in the episode Lost Girls when she took Stefan to visit the old Salvatore Estate. Elena later wrecks it in The Turning Point where Damon pulls her from the wreckage. After the wreck, Elena uses Jenna's Car for the remainder of season 2, but she now has her SUV back, as seen in season 3. Elenacar2 8.jpg|Elena's Ford Escape Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Stefan Salvatore's Car Stefan's Car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood, where Stefan tells Matt that it's been passed through the family, though he probably bought it when it was made or took it from a victim. It has yet to make a cameo in season 4. Stefan's Porche.jpg|Stefan's Porche Stefan Salvatore's Motorcycle Stefan's T-100 Triumph motorcycle was first seen at the beginning of the episode The Rager, when Stefan is working on it in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. It is not clear if Stefan already had the motorcycle in his possession or if he had recently purchased it. However, Stefan does mention that he will be using it to help Elena have some fun since her transition had been difficult. Moto pic.jpeg|Stefan's T-100 Triumph Motorcycle Damon Salvatore's Car Damon's car is a basic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. It was first seen in Friday Night Bites when Damon drops Caroline off at cheerleading practice. Barout.JPG|Car outside Bree's Bar Damon car3 17.jpg|Damon's Camaro Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png|Damon in his car during Ghost World tvd0409-0524.jpg|Damon and Elena drive to the Lake house tvd0416-3312.jpg|Elena and Damon go to New York tvd0417-3063.jpg|Elena and Rebekah steal the car to find Katherine Bonnie Bennett's Car 2007 Blue Toyota Prius Only seen in the Pilot. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. Bonnie's car.jpg|Bonnie Prius in the Pilot 2006 White Toyota Prius In all other episode's, Bonnie's Prius is white. 2012 Toyota Prius Bonnie is seen driving a 2012 prius later in season 3 and 4. Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|Bonnie's car later in the series Caroline Forbes' Car 2006 Dodge Charger In Let The Right One In, she was shown driving the Charger when she's stranded in the woods during a storm, shortly before finding Vicki 's body. Carolinecar 17.jpg|Caroline's Dodge Charger 2011 Ford Fiesta Later, in season 2, Caroline was seen driving a 2011 Ford Fiesta. Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg|Caroline's Ford Fiesta Tyler Lockwood's Car Tyler's Car is a vintage 1971 Buick GS . It's first and only apperance is in Haunted when Vicki attacks Tyler but is apprehended by the Salvatore's, where Damon erases Tyler's memory of the attack. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard Lockwood's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a '98 Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was activated. Although Tyler's werewolf aspect was dormant at this point, he still reacted to the device, losing control of the car and crashing. Mayor's car.jpg|Mayor's Car Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Logan Fell's SUV Logan Fell's SUV is a 2006 Ford Explorer. It was first seen in The Turning Point ''when Logan tried unsuccessfully to kidnap Caroline and was apprehended by Stefan and Damon. Shortly afterwards, Logan was killed by Alaric Saltzman. Logan Fell's SUV.jpg|Logan's SUV Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car The Many Vehicles of Matt Donovan ---- 2012 Ford F-150 Matt was given a 2012 Ford F-150 XLT quad cab from Rebekah after felling guilty for running him off Wickery Bridge in ''The Departed ''and totalling his 1981 Chevrolet K-20 Fleetside. Rebekah gifts the truck to Matt in ''The Five, by bringing him the keys to the truck while he is working at The Mystic Falls Grill. He is still angry with her for killing Elena, and rebuffs her generosity, but it appears that he later accepts the gift. It makes another appearance in My Brother's Keeper '' while unloading kegs, and again in ''Stand By Me, when he takes Elena to the stoner pit, and when he drops Bonnie off at her house. The color of the truck is known as 'blue jean.' MATThq1jpg.jpg|Matt's 2012 Ford F-150 in My Brother's Keeper 1981 Dodge Ram It was first seen in The Turning Point, when Tyler asked him for a ride, and in Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt have their first kiss on the street. Tumblr lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6 r1 500.jpg|Matt's Dodge Ram 1981 Chevrolet K-20 Fleetside In season 3, Matt is seen driving a 1981 Chevrolet K20. In The Departed it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. matts C30 chevy pickup.jpg|Matt's Chevy K20 Pickup Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river Mason Lockwood's Bronco Mason's 1982 Ford Bronco XLT is seen in season 2. In'' The Return he came to Mystic Falls after the death of his brother, Mayor Richard Lockwood. Damon later killed Mason, put his dead body in the Bronco, and pushed it to the bottom of a ravine. Uncle Mason's Bronco.jpg|Uncle Mason's Ford Bronco Alaric Saltzman's Tahoe '''Alaric's '''vehicle' is a white 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to look thorough some of Isobel's research at Duke University. Alaric was known to keep slayer weapons in his Tahoe. Alaric's vehicle was set ablaze by Vicki Donovan in Smells Like Teen Spirit . Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Katherine Pierce's Car 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe The Aston Martin was seen in season 2, at the end of Kill or Be Killed, when she met with Mason to get the moonstone. Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Aston Martin DB9 Porsche Panamera In season 3, Katherine was driving a Porsche Panamera during The Reckoning, and the end of The Homecoming (interior only). Katherine's Porsche Panamara.jpg|Katherine's Porsche Panamara Trevor's SUV '''Trevor's SUV is a 2011 Gen. 3 Ford Expedition. It was only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Expedition Kidnapper's Car Kidnapper's Car is a 2010 Ford Taurus. It was only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Trevor. This is the only apperance of the car Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's 2010 Ford Taurus Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's Car Grayson and Miranda's car was a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in The Departed ''in a flashback sequence, and later in the same episode in flashback at the bottom of the river. Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|The Gilbert' s Volvo Cargilberts3x22.png|Greyson and Miranda picking up Elena Jenna Sommer's Car '''Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper' S Cabrio belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. Elena Gilbert Mini Cooper.jpg|Elena driving Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Klaus' SUV 2007 Lincoln Navigator It was first seen in The End of the Affair, and also later in Before Sunset. It is thought to be the same vehicle Maddox was seen driving in season 2. Klaus' SUV.jpg|Klaus' Ford Expedition Isobel's SUV.jpg Freightliner Klaus was seen using a M2 Business Class Freightliner in Disturbing Behavior. He had been using this vehicle to cart around the coffins containing his family. Klaus Freightliner.jpg|Klaus' Freightliner Jules SUV Jules drives a 1988 Toyota Land Crusier. It was first seen when Jules comes to Mystic Falls searching for information on the where-abouts of her friend and fellow werewolf, Mason Lockwood, in the episode By the Light of the Moon. Werewolf machine.jpg|Jules SUV Elijah Mikaelson’s Car Elijah's car is a 2010 Lincoln MKZ. It was first seen in All My Children when he takes Elena to the Woods under false pretenses in order to capture her as bait for the Salvatore brothers. Since his return in Season 4, it appears he is driving a black Mercedes-Benz C (or E) class. The details are unclear as of yet. Haley's Car '''Hayley's car '''is a 2013 Ford Mustang GT. It was seen for the first and only time in the episode The Originals (Episode), when Hayley walks in search of your ancestors, and Jane-Anne indicates her a place where she can find information. Honorable Mentions 1924 Ford Model T.jpg|1924 Ford Model T|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" 1929 Lincoln Touring.jpg|1929 Lincolin Touring|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" 1973 Volkswagen Station Wagon.jpg|1973 Volkswagon Station Wagon 1942 Ford Super Delux.jpg|1942 Ford Super Delux|linktext=Seen in "Isobel" 1931 Ford Model A 2.jpg|1931 Ford Model A|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" See also Category:Objects